


Gone With the Sin

by Kurobearkun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Character Death, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Song Lyrics, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future no one dreamed of. Rogue has gone mad with the death of his beloved companion Frosch and is taking his grief out on his partner, Sting.<br/>No direct yaoi, but this is a twisted and dark story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark and twisted what-if scenario.
> 
> Listen to "HIM - Gone With the Sin" for inspiration and verbal references.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ragged breathing echoed in the small chamber, a slumped form illuminated only by a few black candles. Red wax dripped onto the floor, blending seamlessly with the blood-spattered stone. The air was heavy, stale and rank with the scent of stale blood and sweat. Dust swirled in the flickering light, insects fleeing the unwanted brightness into shadowed corners and under discarded items long forgotten. A torn and rotting Sabertooth guild flag hung on the wall, its once vibrant colours muted and faint from the darkness.   
“Oh my darling, how beautiful you are…” Rogue purred, running a long finger under Sting's drooping chin. A torrent of unkempt raven-wing hair swept behind the twisted shadow dragon slayer. His voice dripped venom as his nail dug a red furrow in Sting's pale skin, causing blood to blossom forth in a dangerously beautiful ribbon.

“I adore the despair in your eyes.” He forced Sting's clouded, tear - soaked eyes to meet glowing Ruby.   
Rogue went over the edge of insanity about six months ago, after Frosch was accidentally slain in battle. At first, depression and suicide nearly claimed the shadow dragon slayer. Now, madness filled his veins, shattered heart corrupted beyond redemption.

Through these days, or was it weeks now, Sting plead with Rogue. After what seemed like an eternity, the holy dragon slayer fell oddly silent. He ceased fighting the restraints that bit painfully at his bruised and bloodied skin. He quit asking for water and food, only swallowing the meager rations Rogue forced down his perpetually sore throat.

“Gone with the sin my darling ~” Rogue's voice waivered in singsong, sharp nails raking ruthlessly at Sting's scarred and ruined chest. “How beautiful you are, completely torn apart…”  
Sting barely flinched, limp against the biting cuffs. The blood splattered against his gaunt face, eyes staring blankly at the floor.  
“This is for Frosch…” Rogue said, punching his once beat friend sharply in the face, busting Sting's lip for the umpteenth time. “And this is for not saving him!” He slammed his knee into Sting's wounded frame, only a reflex grunt escaping cracked lips.  
“You could have saved him…. My Frosch… But you saved that… That bitch… Instead!” Rogue roared in anger, tormented by his memories. Sting's form didn't flinch anymore, his breathing shallow and gasping. 

The guild master had saved Yukino's life, unaware Frosch was in the middle of the battlefield. Unfortunately, a stray blast of Gray's ice magic had wounded the exceed beyond even the most powerful of healing magics. That single event spelled Rogue's downfall.  
Rogur leaned close to Sting's pallid neck, inhaling deeply.  
“I crave your scent…” he growled with mixed lust and anger, grabbing Sting's jaw and forcing the captive man's neck to be exposed. He met no resistance,just a slight waiver in breathing.  
“I just love the way you’re running out of life…” Rogue growled, still half singing in his delirium. Insanity consumed him, so deep was his grief and hatred.  
“Gone with the sin, my baby and how beautiful you are…” Rogue's hand plunged into Sting's abdomen, blood blossoming forth like a perverse flower, flowing freely down gaunt hips to the floor. The agony made Sting react, weakly trying to scream. His voice was completely gone, hoarse from hours of torment and screaming in writhing pain. A glowing lacrima slipped from the holy dragon slayer's torn belly, held in the blood soaked hand of Rogue.   
“Gone with the sin, my darling…” the madman said, before kissing Sting's quivering lips as they fell apart, his body already growing cold.


End file.
